Falling For My Brother's BFF
by xxteacupxx
Summary: Alex is Louis Tomlinsons little sister, they have hated each since the begaining, they haven't seen each other in 8 years, they both come home to celebrate Alex's 18th birthday, shes is told Louis is getting her a present, she thinks its a pie in the face or something, but when she finds out she is moving in with him and his friends what will she do? It alreadyi shocking she has to


(SLOW UPDATES DUE TO SCHOOL BUT IM WORKING AS FAST AS POSSIBLE, PLEASE READ AND VOTE! THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST STORY, IT MIGHT SUCK IM TRYING MY BEST, THIS IS MY FORST YEAROF MIDDLE SCHOOL SO SORRY FOR SLOW UPDATES!)

It was Alex's 18th birthday. She was coming home from wanted her parents to come to her house that she shared with her best friend Liz just outside no chance. Her older brother was going. She hated him. He hated her and she hated him that was that.

-Alex's P.O.V

"Mum why don't you and Dad come down and see the 's great! Plus Liz is out of town and she said you can stay in her room while your mum please." I knew the answer to it was that if they came so would her brother. And she did not want to see him let alone have him sleep on her couch. She had been listening to the radio and "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction came on. She unplugged the radio.

"Every where I go I hear my brother!" I'm speaking the where she went there he was. On t.v, radio, windows, every where. Her brother Louis Tomlinson. She was so annoyed. The sound of his voice gave her the friends where shocked when she told them that he was her brother. They all asked if he could hang out with when she said she never will hang out with him or the rest of One Direction they flipped!

"What's wrong with you?! There one of the hottest bands in the U.K! And you woun't hang out with them?!" Maddie was a huge Directioner.

"Yeah! What's wrong with you?! And don't you think Harry's cute?" Sophie again another, huge Directioner. She knew that because she always asked if you could got out with any of them who would you go out with. The reason Liz wasn't shocked was because she's been my best friend ever since we were 2 so she meet him. She even had his phone course she didn't tell them would flip even more then when I told them he was my brother.

"I do. But so does the rest of the girls in the U.K. And America. And every other girl in world. And let's not forget this.I HATE ONE DIRECTION! AND MY BROTHER! So end of chat about them any of them. My brother,Harry,or any of the other ones." I didn't want to tell them for that would want to hang out with him and them rest of the lads. 

"Alex you know the answer to that question.I told you that Louis is coming and he wants to see you. He misses you." Mum had a serious tone in her voice.

"Hah! Louis miss me! Mum don't make me laugh!He's probably planning to throw a pie in my face as a birthday present!" I knew he was planning something.I just know it.

"Not only that,but we have a birthday surprise for you. And Louis chipped in to get it!" She sounded worried and happy at the same time.

"Is it's that new red Jeep I wanted!" My dream car was that Jeep. I really love Jeeps.

"Nope. Even better! But call my when your on your way and pack like your staying for a month." Mum said. I thought maybe we are going on a cruise.

"What?Why? Mum?" She hung up the I did as my mother said. I packed as if she's going for a month. I also packed her guitar. People that I followed in her brothers foot steps with her music. I was in the talent shows at schools every year.K-12. So I guess that's true. But my brother is intonational I play on street corners for spare money. But still I loved to sing and play on my guitar. As soon as I was done packing I got dressed in my white shortie shorts and my blue top and her black high tops and then texted my mum that I was on my way.

-Louis P.O.V

"Why do you have to go see your sister?And doesn't she hate you?" Harry was super bored and was trying to make me stay and make him laugh instead of going and staying at his parents house to see my sister for her birthday.

"Harry don't be so harsh. I havn't seen her in 8 years. She was 14 when I moved out. And another reason I want to see her is because every Christmas I went to she made up an excuse that she couldn't come. Plus it's the one day you can eat your face out with Niall. Or sit here and watch t.v. I'll be back around noon to one." I knew Harry was going to be like this. He really wanted go with him. And I know that Alex hate One Direction. And if Harry or any of they lads came she would flip. And it's her birthday she would leave mad and sad that there parents let me bring them.

"Fine! But Are you going to wear?" Harry was sometimes my style because it was the time we got to talk about other stuff we wouldn't talk about to the other lads.

"My blue skinny jeans and my white "v' and my red beanie." I said with a smile.

"That sounds you pack?" Harry really want to keep him self busy with me while I was here.

"Yes. I'm waiting till 430 to leave because it only takes me 30 min. to get there." Harry looked at the clock. That was 20 min..

"Then you better get changed and do your hair."

"You've got a point." With that being said I went up stairs and got dressed and brushed my teeth and did my hair. Then I went back down and slide on his toms. By then it was 425. I looked at Harry who was upside down watching t.v while Liam was on his phone texting rapidly,and Zayn was sleeping on the couch like he was an hour ago and Niall in the kitchen.

I smiled to see my lads. I was thinking how to sneak out without being heard or seen. Just then Harry saw me. He jumped up and got on his knees.

"Please let me come with you! Please!"Harry begged.

"NO!Hazza! Listen I'll be back tomorrow! Bye Lads!" And with that I grabbed the car keys and left. I got in the car and turned on the radio.

"YES! YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR BEAUTIFUL! THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!" Yelling at the top of my lungs I sang until it was over.

-Alex's P.O.V.

As I was driving I stopped at Starbucks and and got a hot coco. I never liked coffee so hot coco was my coffee.I finished as I pulled up to my parents house to find Louis was already here. Dang thought I was going to beat him! I Took a deep breath and grabbed my purse.I opened the car door.I walked up to the front door and opened it. And there on the couch sat my brother

"Hello little sister." A smile danced across his face.

"Great I have to go throw up my lunch." Alex was pretending to throw up.

"Don't be so mean. I had to leave the lads and that hard to really misses me." Louis's voice was chilling.

"You should have stayed there and be the laughing I don't want you for a birthday get back in your car and drive away won't you Louis?" His name. I hadn't said for felt it didn't belong in my mouth. He smiled at this comment. He knew what I was thinking. Then he got up and walked up to me and gave me one of his well-known bear hug. I guess that's why his nickname was boobear.

"Good to see you again little sister.I can't wait to give you your present." His voice at a low whisper. I didn't know what to do. He had never hugged me before. Not once. Not even when we lived together. We always we're in our personal bubbles. I didn't hug him back or say anything. I was lost in a trance. I had goosebumps. My heart was of Liz's room flashed in my my brother's face just staring at me. I hated going into her breath was right down my neck.I was a little cold because my parents always kept it a little cold but as soon as he hugged me I was warm. He was warm. When he let go I was cold again.

"You do know I have a name,right?" He didn't say once. Not once. He called me "little sister" it was fitting though.

"Yes, Alex I know your name." When he said that I got a chill.I hadn't heard him say my name in 8 then Mum walked in.

"Alex! Happy birthday!" Mum was over joyed to see though I just moved out last summer.

"Mum! Dad! Great to see you!" I was glad they came when they did. There was an awkward space between 's weird seeing my brother.

"Well are we ready to go out to Olive Garden?" Mum made plans to go to Olive Garden. My favorite place to eat.

"Yes!" Both me and Louis said it at the same 's that awkward space between us again.

"Well we're taking my car." My dad chirped. That means me and Louis sat in the back idea dad while where at it why not me and Louis go play in traffic? What person in there right mind would put me and Louis in the same car in the back seat?

"Umm.I'll drive my car there and meet you there."I said I didn't want to hurt there feelings but I couldn't do it.

"I'll go with you Alex. We can have big brother and little sister time and listen to one direction,I brought my copy of it." Louis said pulling a album case out of his bag. That moron. He was playing responsible big brother.

"Sounds like a plan kids! We'll see you there!" Dad said walking through the garage door. I hate my brother. I turn around to see my brother heading toward my car. And he reached for the door of the drivers seat!

"Get your hands off my car!" I say as I run toward him.

"Why?I'm driving." Louis hand still on the handle.

"Excuse me? You have 10 seconds to get your hand off my car or else." I was mad. He thought he was driving. Hah!Think again Louis.

"You won't do nothing Alex."

"Wanna bet?" And with that I gave him a big award winning karate kick. I still had my black belt from when I was 14. Lucky I didn't leave a footprint on his white t-shirt. When I kicked him he went back a couple with that I got in the drivers seat shut the door and locked it waiting for my brother to get up. When he got up he saw I was in the drivers walked around the car and got in. I could tell he was had this look of pain on his face.

"Now you know where to sit." I said with a smile.

"Your mean." He looked at took out the CD.I stopped his hand from putting it in.

"We're not listening to this crap in my car." I wasn't in the mood for there annoying voices. I also knew he would sing at the top of his lungs just to annoy me.

"Well princess we listen to the CD or on the radio your choice." He had a point. They we're always on the radio.

"Put the CD in." He smiled and put it soon as the music started I drove off.

"THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!DON'T NEED MAKE UP TO COVER UP!" I was right he screamed every song till we got to Olive Garden.I parked the car killed the engine and unbuckled.

"What happened to the music?" He asked looking at me.

"We're here is what get out of my car." He did so. We walked inside and are parents we're already at a table.

"What took you so long?" Mum said with worry in her voice.

" 's all." I coundn't tell her that Louis and I were would be super waitress came and brought us talked about collage,and his a second there I thought we were getting along like we are best friends.

"All right are you ready to order?" The waitress was really nice.

"I'll have the shrimp,Alfredo." Everyone got that or the chicken chedder. We were have a blast.I wonder if Louis was like this around the lads. But it soon ended mum and dad paid for it for me because it was my birthday. I started walking toward my car when some one tapped my shoulder.

"I thought for second back there that you liked me." Louis was smiling like some one gave him a huge bag of carrots.

"I never have liked you nor will I ever. And get in the car or I'm leaving you here."

"Cheeky. Just like Harry." He smiled at that got in the car and we drove off. He forgot about the CD until we got home.

"I forgot about the CD." We were getting out of the car when he said that. I smiled to see that he was sad about walked into the house and our parents we're sitting on the looked a little scared.

"Kids why don't you come and sit down?" Our mother said in a voice that sounds like a mother comforting her child. Louis came in behind me and locked the door before sitting next to had an evil grin dancing across his lips.

"Alex you know that birthday surprise I told you about earlier today on the phone?" I did.I remember it like it happened two min. ago.

" is it?" I asked with caution.I had this feeling like I didn't want to it's something bad about it.

"Your going to go live with your brother. It's just for a little way you guys can get along you have your own room and it's just outside of London." I was .My thoughts swirl around in my head like a will happen when Liz find's out? What about school?Work? My house?Maddie? Sophie? What will happen to ME?!

"I'm sorry I must have heard you wrong. What did you say?" I must have heard wrong must have!

"I said your going to live with your brother." Mum was serious.

"That's right little sister your going to meet the lads and come live with me." He wrapped his arms around me and the evil smile grew wider.

"WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT LIZ?! SCHOOL?!WORK?!MY HOUSE?! MADDIE?! SOPHIE?! MOST IMPORTANT ME?!" I knew he was up to something.I was so mad!

"It's only for a little Liz said it was ok she was the one who asked us to do it." Mum was looking worried.

"NO! I'M GOING HOME!" I walked to the door and ran as fast as I could. I grabbed the handle and got in the car.

"WAIT! ALEX!" I drove off. But my brother got in his car and drove after me. It's was only a 40 min. drive to my soon as I got to my house I ran to the door. I'd left it open from before. But Louis was hot on my trail. I was in the door before he pulled I was in the door I turned around and locked it.

"Alex you either let me in on your own or I get with the spare key!" He shouted outside the door.

"You'll never find it!" I hid it really well.

"I'll just text Liz!" Well he texted her and she told him it was under one of the would Liz do this to me? By the time he opened the door I was in my room grabbing my ipod, my phone charger. I also grabbed my headphones and kindle when there was a knock on my door.

"Why are you grabbing all that?" He was pointing to my hands.

"No reason,but get out of my room." I point to the door. He was leaning on the door frame.

"Why?" he said looking confused.

"Because I need to change."

"I'll be in the living room." With that he closed the door and walked out to the living room. When he left I changed into my black t-shirt with a white skull on was a hand-me-down from Louis and a pair of jeans along, with a red sweatshirt I throw over my shirt. When I was done I went back out of my room to find Louis watching t.v.. I went to the desk and grabbed my laptop and put it in the case.

"What are you doing?" Louis was looking over my shoulder.

"Nothing." I said with a sassy I was finished I put them in a pile next to the couch.

"Do you want to go back to mum and dads or do you want to go back to my house and meet the lads? And nice hand-me-down."Louis said pointing to my shirt. Just the end of the shirt was showing and he could tell it was one of his shirts from a couple years ago.

"Neither. I'm staying here." I said stomping my foot. I knew he was going to get his way with getting into the car.

"Are we going to do this the easy or hard way?" He said it to me like a father would to a stubborn child.

"We are going back to my house so you can meet the lads.I just texted mum." He put his phone back in his pocket. Then walked over to the side of the couch and grabbed my things and went to the front door and opened it.

"What are you doing Louis?" He looked back at me and then walked out with my things and put them in his car.

"Is your suitcase in your car?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Then yes." He went back inside the house and grabbed my keys and walked back outside and opened my trunk.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I said running outside toward him.

"Putting your things in my car." With that he put the suitcase in his trunk and shut it with a great amount of force.

"Now are we going to do thing the easy or hard way?" He said with his hands on his hips.I looked at him and then started running for the door but he caught me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hard." He started walking toward his car I started to kick and scream. But it didn't help. He set me down in the passenger seat and buckled me in and shut the door and locked it. He went up to my front door and closed it.I reached back and grabbed my ipod and my headphones and started to play my favorite play list. I knew he would turn the One Direction CD on. I was right. It would be an hour drive from my house to his.I had to sit in this car with this moron for an ! And doesn't stop there, when we get to his house there would be 4 other boys that I !Great! Great! Great! In case you havn't noticed I HATE ONE DIRECTION! This was going to be a long drive. A really really long drive.

-Louis P.O.V

That was awesome!Oh her face when she found out she was going to come live with me! It was awesome.I will never forget I also can't believe she kicked me in the stomach. That really hurt. I'm so glad she didn't do that after we ate. I wonder what Harry will think of her? We'll find out soon. I was surprised when she ran home to hide from me. But she has a pretty nice house. I loved her t.v. It was huge! She still is into her music. I'm really happy she is and I loved her face when I put our CD in. She really hate me and the lads. Maybe she'll like the lads. She is stubborn.I can't believe I had to carry her out of the put her in the ? I can't believe the first thing she said to me was for me to leave the .

"We're here!" I looked at her. Her hair was in her face so I couldn't really see her face.I grabbed my phone and texted Liam I was here with was around 10.

"What? That's weird what's he doing here?" Liam looked at the text.

"What?" Harry looked up from his phone.

"Louis and his sister are outside." Liam looked up and saw my car.

"Yeah! I don't have to be bored anymore!" Harry rushed out the door.

"BOOBEAR!" Harry ran to th car.

"HAZZA!" I got out of the car and gave Harry a bear hug.

"I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YO..." Harry was yelling and I looked over and saw Alex just waking must have fell asleep and I didn't notice.

"Harry you woke up Alex and she hates being woken up!" I looked over to find her just sitting there in the car listening to when I turned back to Harry he was walking toward the car door.

"NOOOOO!" I started running toward him.

"What?" Harry looked at him strange.

"You can't talk to her hates One about us your only going to make it worst. I think she likes you but let's not try till she comfortable here ok? I'll call her friend later. I just to get her in the house which is harder then it seems she wouldn't get in the car. I had to carry her and put her into the car. So if she's still half asleep she'll just get out of the car if not...we'll get to that part later." With that I walked over the passenger seat and opened the door.

"Are we going to this the same way as getting you into the car?" She looked up at me then looked around me to see the house and Harry.

"I'm going back to sleep Good night!" She then looked away and turned up her music and closed her eyes.

"Harry. Will you please get her bags and bring them inside?" I looked at him. He was on his phone and when I spoke he looked up

"Sure! Do I bring them to her room?" He looked at her then me.

"Wow, you guys look alike." Then he looked at me and her then his phone and walked over to the trunk.

"Hard way as always." I smiled and unbuckled her and her eyes opened the second it I unbuckled her. I grabbed her by the waist and threw her over my shoulder and shut the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"She again started kicking and screaming bloody murder.

"Will you be quiet?! Your going to wake the whole neighborhood up!" This is stupid. She's being childish.

"I'm sorry am I going to wake the lads up?"

"Yes!'

"Then." Then she screamed at the top of her when she screams everyone hears it. Lucky I walked in the door when I did.

"What is that noise?" Niall walked into the living room covering his ears.

"Lads this is my little sister." I pointed to her.

"How long is she going to scream?" Harry just walked in the door with her stuff.

"I have no idea. She can hold a high note for about 25 seconds. So I'm going to bring her to her room. Come on Hazza." We walked upstairs. I dropped her on the bed. She still screamed. So as soon as Harry dropped her stuff we walked out of the she stopped I was going to have her meet the lads but in this state no way.

"Well she seem pleasant." Liam said when we came down.

"Yes,very." Niall uncovering his ears.

"She just isn't happy about this. She hates our guts." I sat down as I was speaking.

"Our guts? Don't you mean your guts?" Harry said looking up from his phone.

"No, I mean our gut. She hates One April fools day she threw darts at our pictures in her friends room." I said getting up and grabbing my computer case.I open up the case to find an orange Apple laptop. Mine is a red Dell laptop.

"Crap! Harry you gave Alex my computer!" I look at Harry who is tweeting on his phone.

"What did I do? How was I suppose to know which is which?" He then went back to his phone. Then we heard footsteps coming down the steps we all turns to find Alex holding my laptop in her hands and coming to give it to me.

"Here." She held out the computer.I took it and logged on.

"Can I have my laptop back?" She was looking at her computer.

"Yeah here." I hand it to her and she goes back upstairs.

"Nice little sis. Very lovely I think I'll keep it, not." I wasn't surprised she always does these things.

"What?" Harry looking up from his phone.

"She just hacked my computer and my facebook. Nothing new." I lived with it for years.

"Cool story, bro." Liam said looking up.

"So when are we going to meet the sister?" Harry said looking at my facebook page.

"Well let's put it this way, she has to eat, and go to school so you can meet her then. I won't go see her now." I'm not kidding she can be pretty mean.

"Well then ok. That's a great answer." Zayn said waking up.

"I'm going to bed." Harry said and started walking toward the stairs.

"Good-night!" I called to Harry.

"See you in the morning!" Liam cried.

"Sweet dreams Hazza!" Niall screamed from the kitchen.

"Night." And with that he walked up the stairs.

- Alex's P.O.V

This is the worsted day of my life. I don't think I can do this. No I can't it's this. I'm going to die here in a pit of boys. That's what this is. The only thing I can do right now is play my guitar. I'll play "Baby" by. Justin Bieber.

"You know you love me I know you care just shout when ever and I'll be there. Tryin play it cool but I'm losing you." I stop because I hear someone open the door.

"You have a wonderful voice Alex." The standing in the door way was Harry Styles.

"Thank you." Was I blushing? That can't be right. I don't like Harry.

"What are you doing upstairs? Shoundn't you be downstairs being entertained by my brother?" I really didn't want to see any of there faces.

"I'm going to bed. My bedroom is right next door. I thought I'd say hello." He was pointing at the room next door.

"Well hello but I'm gong to bed." I walked over to my guitar case and put my guitar in.

"That's fine good-night beautiful." And with that he walked into his room and shut the door. Did he just call me beautiful? No, Harry Styles did not call me beautiful. I was tired and my throat hurt from screaming. I crawled into the bed and closed my eyes and dream I'm back at my house. I hope it was just a bad dream from eating to much cake before bed. I had to work tomorrow. I worked at a small bakery. I made the cakes. I was really good at baking cakes. I once made a three tier jungle cake with monkeys. cheetah's, and butterflies for a little girls birthday. She loved it! I fell sleep with a smile on my face. I had set my alarm for 9:00. I hope I could just go and get out quick and quiet. I hope that they wouldn't be up. They would wake up later then me. That wont have to see me at all. I wouldn't be back here till midnight. We have to finish a cake. So they might not be up. I was in a sweet dream. A dream where I was home with Liz. I miss her. I could feel the tears run down my cheek. She did this to me. She left me because she did this to me. I just slipped into dream land.


End file.
